Eagle Moutain
by xXRavonXx
Summary: This is on Eagle Mountain at first then back in the mall what if Zandra didn't die and what if Ebony didn't fake amber's death this is what I made up to happen.
1. Operation:Eagle Mountain

**Chapter One: Operation: Eagle Mountain**

The mallrats walk up the mountain side they see the laboratory.

"I see it!" Jack yelled KC brushes past him to get a better look.

"Wow it's huge." KC says admiring the size.

"Ok cool now let's just get up there and stop fooling around." Lex says sarcastically and walks past KC and Jack with Zandra.

"The sky is beautiful right Lex?" Zandra says looking at the sunset.

"Yeah pretty now come on." Lex keeps walking not even looking.

Bray holds amber closer to him they look at each other and smile.

"Hey Lex try not to be so pessimistic." Tai-San says.

"Whatever and hey Lover-Boy and amber will you stop looking at each other and guide us duh!" Lex looks at Bray and Amber.

Bray let's go of Amber and looks at the map.

"Well we keep going that way." Bray points west. Dal walks up and snatches the map from his hand.

"No we go north you idiot." Dal points north and starts walking north.

"Well look just got corrected by Dal about to get us lost or killed." Lex does a high five to Dal and laughs. The mallrats get up there after about 45 minutes.

"I'm tired can we take a break." Cloe says sitting on a rock.

"No we are right there come on." Lex says angrily.

"Give her a break." Bray says.

"Whatever I'm going ahead." Lex starts walking toward the lab Dal, Jack, Ebony, and Ray go with Lex.

"Well guess we'll see them soon." Bray says smiling he kisses Amber.

"Bray you think we'll find the antidote here." Amber says.

"I pretty sure I hope I'm right." Bray says smiling at Amber.

"I hope it is here we'll be heroes!!" Patsy says.

"I wish Paul was here it was fun with him." Cloe says looking down.

"Yeah rest in peace Paul amen." Patsy says.

"Amen." Cloe says her and Patsy stand up and walk towards the lab.

Lex's POV

(Lover-Boy and Amber better hurry up before we get the antidote and leave them behind.) I look behind me I see the geek, my follower KC, the other geek, the tribe trader, and Ray.

"Hurry up ay Jack and Dal turn the lights on!" I walk to the center of the circular room everything was metal I sit down and wait for the light.

Ray's POV

I look around the all metallic room I see Lex sitting on a chair I hit a switch and some light flicker on.

"Got the lights on without Dal or Jack's help." Ray says in a snobby way. I walk over to a computer and try to turn it on it wouldn't work. "What's wrong with this junk?" I yell.

Jack sits next to me and tries to turn a computer on it wouldn't go on.

"Hey Jack maybe the turbine isn't on let's go check." Dal starts down a pair of stairs Jack jump up and follows him. "We'll be back." Jack yells to me. (What idiots well mine as well just wait.) I hear the door open and see the rest of the tribe walk in. "Jack and Dal went to check on the turbine the main computer needs power to turn on." I say. Amber nods.

No One's POV

Amber leads the mallrats over to the main computer and waits for it to turn on she hits a button the computer comes on the shuts off.

Dal and Jack

Dal and Jack look around Dal sees a huge boiler looking thing he examines it and sighs. "This one is completely out of juice." Dal says.

Jack finds the only on fixed he pushes some buttons and the power for the main computer comes on. "Is it on!!" Dal yells.

the Rest of the Mallrats

Amber turns on the computer. "It's on hurry up!!" Salene yells to Dal and Jack they come running up smiling. "Nice work." Lex says putting his feet on the desk looking at the huge screened computer.

A monitor come on blank some files come on the computer screen Jack shoos the mallrats out the way and types some things in the monitor comes to live.

Hope you like my FanFic after about 3 or 4 reviews I'll continue.


	2. The Tragic Loses

**Chapter Two: Tragic Loses**

The monitor has a guy on it he starts talking.

"If you are watching this that means you are our only hope of survival. Many died from the virus so say it was an experiment gone wrong; others say it was a meteor. I don't know what is true but there is one thing you have to do stay alive and bring an end to the virus thank you." The monitor goes off.

"That was the president." KC says.

"Yeah duh." Ray says. The alarms go off; everyone looks around the light go out being replaced by flashing red lights. "The power generators a not functioning correctly please reprogram." A voice says.

"I'll check it." Ray says he stands up and runs down the stairs Lex jumps up and waits at the top of the stairs waiting for Ray.

Ray's POV 

I walk to huge generator thinking. Damn it's big!

I look at it smoke starts coming from it. "Jack!!"

I see the Jack run down the stairs. "I think it's gonna blow." I look at the smoke coming from it I back up scared. Jack runs over to the code panel he franticly types in numbers and letters then looks around the whole room shakes. "It is gonna blow get out of here!!!" Jack runs past me and up the stairs. My shoe string gets stuck in a floor hole I keep trying to pull the string out the hole it keeps getting more tangled the generator was gonna blow and he knew he was gonna die.

Lex's POV 

I gotta find him he is the only family I have got left other then my son coming.

I run down the stairs and see Ray laying on the stairs his shoelace was stuck in the floor. "Ray come on get up."

I panic I rip the shoelace from the hole and run up the stairs everyone was trying to open the door it was connected to the electric just the the whole place starts shaking the generator blows up I get thrown from the impact.

Everyone's POV 

A tank falls down and hits a dazed Ebony she falls on the ground. Blood flowing from her head she pulls herself up and starts limping away from the smoke and fire. She was about to get out when she blacks out. Ray was slammed into the wall a monitor smashes over his back he stays down. Zandra sees Cloe and Patsy looking for the door Zandra's head was bleeding from a shard of glass from the computer.

"Patsy, Cloe come on!!!"

"Zandra!" They yell together Cloe and Patsy grab Zandra's hands they run out seeing no one.

"Where... is everyone?" Cloe says coughing out smoke they sit on rocks waiting for the others. "I hope Lex is ok." Zandra says sadly.

Amber looks around she didn't see Bray she saw Dal his leg was stuck under a tank. He was trying to get it off Salene was trying to get out of there and help him she couldn't get it. Salene wished she'd stayed with Trudy and the other kids. Amber runs over to Dal and Salene.

"You ok?!" Amber yells Salene nods Dal yelps in pain. Amber and Salene pull the tank off Dal's leg they hold him on their shoulder and get out they see Zandra, Cloe, and Patsy. "Where's everyone else?!" Amber says.

Zandra cries a little and points to the lab.

Jack helps Bray up he hated him since he stole Amber from him he was just about to go with Amber until Bray came. "It is his time." Jack helps Bray up and takes him to a side path and pushes him off the side of the ravine. "Now I'm ok." Jack sees Ebony and runs to her a wire flies and smacks Jack in the face he flies over Ebony and was knocked out.

Bray lands short and is still alive he stay knocked out possibly paralyzed. KC wakes up and sees Ryan he was hurt KC drags Ryan out the door. "KC!! Ryan!" Patsy yells. Salene and Amber run to help KC they gets Ryan down the little group of Mallrats wait for others to come out knowing they couldn't go back in there.

Tai-San sees Jack and Ebony knocked out she had no memory she didn't know who they were she walks out the back and comes out she sees the others. "Tai-San!" Cloe runs to her Tai-San looks at her weirdly. "Who are you?"

Cloe looks at Amber. "She's forgotten everything."

Amber helps Tai-San to the group. "We are friends okay?"

"Very well." Tai-San sits next to Patsy.

Lex wakes up he looks around he sees Ray knocked out on the floor he picks up a monitor from off of Ray's back and throws it. "Come on." Lex says he picks Ray up and takes him outside.

"Lex!!" Zandra sees Lex coming out holding Ray.

"Is he ok?" Amber asks.

"I don't know." Lex lays Ray down.

The remaining mallrats tend to their wounds.


	3. The Wounded

**Chapter 3: The Mall**

Ray was still knocked out Lex holds his adopted brother. "I hope he wakes up soon I am worried about him." Lex looks at his brother he messes with his hair and looks around.

"Lex it'll be ok." Zandra kisses Lex.

"I hope so." Lex says counting heads.

"Well we are missing Jack, Ebony, and...Bray anyone else." Amber says sadly thinking about Bray's fate still being unknown.

"We'll find them soon or they'll get back to the mall." Salene says. She thought happily about Ebony being gone she was finally gonna get even for Ebony stealing Oren from her.

A guy wearing a black shirt with jeans and a vest on finds Bray he sees he was suffering he thinks what he should do? "Maybe I should take him out his misery." The figure smiles knees down and snaps Bray's neck killing him. "There please make a safe way to the heavens above." He smiles and climbs up the ravine searching for more helpless ones.

Amber stands up and looks at the remaining Mallrats: Herself, Cloe, Patsy, Tai-San, Zandra, Ryan, KC, Lex, Ray, Dal, Salene, and the others at the mall.

"Well we lost some like Jack, Ebony, Bray, and Tai-San's memory but they are still with us in our heart. Now once we get back to the mall we need to regroup and search for the antidote or the formula Tai-San might be able to figure it out and make it." Amber jumps off the rock and starts walking. "She must feel like junk with Bray gone and all." Patsy says to Cloe they stand up and start walking after Amber.

Lex still holding Ray stands up with Zandra and starts walking. Salene helps Dal and Ryan up they walk slowly behind Amber. Tai-San gets up and walks next to Amber.

**An Hour Later**

Lex was sitting on a rock looking at Ray hoping he would soon wake up because his arms hurt and because he missed him. Some on breaks his concentration by talking to him. "Lex aren't you going to eat?" Cloe asks Lex he looks at Cloe wanting to yell but he faintly smiles and walks over and gets a bowl of food he goes back over to Ray and eats Zandra soon after comes and sits next to Lex.

"He'll be ok he is strong." Zandra smiled and lays her head on his shoulder looking at Ray.

Ray was dreaming about the explosion he remembered being mean to Dal and Jack. He felt bad about that because he didn't know if they were dead or alive. Amber falls asleep next to the fire snuggled against Dal who was also sleeping.

Patsy was dozing off next to Cloe who was also dozing off they were sharing a cover they lay against each other. "They all look so peaceful except Lex he has been grieving over Ray since he got out of the lab." Salene says. Zandra looks over at Lex who had Ray next to him they both were sleeping. "Where's Ryan?" Zandra looks around. Salene sees Ryan scouting ahead.

"There he is scouting ahead he should be careful." Salene jumps up and runs to Ryan, Zandra giggles she knew Salene fancied Ryan. "Ryan you should get to bed it's getting late and we need our energy." Salene says Ryan and her lay down sharing a cover and fall asleep. Zandra sees Patsy and Cloe they were finally sleeping Zandra lays next to Lex and falls into a nice slumber.


	4. Newbies and The Virus

**Chapter Four: Newbies and The Virus**

The Mallrats wake up and eat they continue to the city in the period of 2 hours they finally walk in the mall.

"Anyone here!" Amber yells

"We're here!!" Trudy comes out holding Brady.

Oren comes out with a boy who looked about Ray's age, an about 7 year old girl, and an about a 9 year old boy.

"Who are they?" Cloe says.

Trudy looks at the three newbies.

"This is Darius." Oren points to the one that looked Ray's age.

"This is Mouse and that is Charlie." Trudy points to the 2 other kids.

"Well welcome." Amber says.

"Any luck sis?" Oren says.

"No we lost some Bray, Jack, Ebony, and we think Tai-san got hit pretty hard she lost her memory." She remembers Ray. "And Ray was wounded badly he hasn't woke up but he is alive." Amber walks to her room. "She must feel very bad Bray isn't here anymore." Oren says with a hint of happiness he never liked Bray anyways. Oren goes to comfort his sister and smiles at Salene.

Lex and Zandra go in their room Lex lays Ray on his bed. "I have to find out a way to get him up." Lex says. "Baby don't work yourself up to hard you hurt yourself." Zandra rubs Lex's arm he abruptly throws he hand off and stands up. "Lex!" Zandra says.

"What I not in the mood!" Lex walks out the room he looks around for one of Tai-San's healing herb things he couldn't find any he leaves the mall in search of a doctor or a med.

Ebony wakes up she sees Jack talking to some guy. "Where am I?" Ebony looks around Jack sees her up. "Ebony we were left for dead the mallrats they left us there and Bray is dead." Jack was pissed.

"I knew Amber would try to kill me off the list. And I don't care about Bray anymore I'm more worried about Oren." Ebony stands up and leans on Jack.

"Well I joined their tribe their called the Gaians or the Ecos tribe." Jack smiles.

"Who found us?" Ebony says.

"Their leader Pride." Jack says.

Pride walks up to them.

"Hey Ebony, Jack you two ok?"

"I am for sure.' Jack says he goes to eat.

"And Ebony your new name for the tribe is Panther Jack is Falcon." Pride smiles and puts his arm around Ebony's arm she felt a pure happiness go through her body. From that moment she knew he was the one for her hand went up and patted his chest it felt perfect to her. "I'll see you at dinner." Pride gets his stuff and leaves camp. Ebony goes and eats some food and talks to her fellow Ecos.

Lex thought about how he acted to Zandra he gave up on finding a medic and walks back to the mall he sees Zandra crying in the cafe area he runs up the stairs and goes behind her. "Zan I'm sorry please don't cry." Zandra looks at him and scowls. "It's not because of that it because....because....Ray has the virus."

Lex swallowed spit and starts to feel dizzy. "What?!"

"He has the virus." Zandra lays her head on the table, Lex wants to comfort her but there was something he had to something important.


End file.
